Fairy Agency
by kazumav
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are going undercover as a couple, but will they really stay as a couple only in the job? Or is there something else? (In Natsu's PoV)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the ringing of my phone, getting up I looked to see who was calling.

It was none other than Gray. My best friend and one of the people in the unit I belonged to.

I glanced at the clock and frowned. It was 3 in the morning.

"Hello?" I answered groggily still tired.

"Natsu?" Gray said on the other line.

"No Gray, you called my phone so of course I'm not Natsu." I replied chuckling in amusement at my joke.

**Sigh** " Natsu, just come to the agency we have an assignment for you and it's huge" replied Gray.

I asked myself how in the world does he not sound drowsy at all not even an ounce of sleepiness in his voice. Then came to a sudden realization.

"Gray?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Is it solo?" I asked waiting for his answer.

"No...why is there something going on with you and "her" Natsu?" He asked?

"N-no I just thought you know, I haven't seen her in a long time and I'm worried about her." I replied lying through my teeth.

Even though I didn't see his face through the phone I knew instantly that he was smirking on the other side of the phone.

"I'm heading to the agency right now I'll see you there." I said to him and hung up the phone.

I got dressed in a suit. I hated suits but this was an event in which I **had** to wear one.

I drove to the agency in my red SSC Ultimate Aero.


	2. Chapter 2

I boarded the elevator and headed to the 10th floor where all of the agency's meetings were held and where the field agents were given their assignments. As the door opened I was greeted by one of my superiors, Mirajane.

"Thanks for coming Natsu, sorry to pull you off your leave but this is urgent." Mirajane said with a smile on her face.

"It's no problem, it's about time I got back to work anyways. So what do you need me to do?" I asked smiling back.

"We need you to infiltrate a filthy rich community." Said Laxus another one of my superiors and Mirajane's husband. He was dressed in a suit but with most of the buttons undone.

"Okay." I replied in amusement. "Anything else?"

"we'll fill you in when your partner arrives." replied Mirajane.

**crap completely forgot about her**.

"Speaking of her, here she comes" Mirajane said looking at the familiar blonde.

"Hey Lucy." I said awkwardly.

"NATSU!" She gasped not expecting to see me here. "How long has it been? It's been four months! It felt forever."

I smiled at her "How's your father?" I asked knowing her father was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer.

"He's doing better now he was only at the early stages of it so we got it treated in time."

"That's great and before we forget let's go back to the assignment." I said.

"So what do we have to do?" as soon as Lucy asked this Laxus gave Mirajane a look that practically said You're seriously gonna make them do this? Mirajane just shrugged it off. " We need you two to get married to each other." She smiled widely.

"WHAT!" We screamed in unison then looked at each other then looked away. This is gonna be really awkward.

"Don't worry, this isn't real, just a cover up, You won't actually get married we wouldn't do that to you, now would we honey?" Smirked Laxus looking at a pouting Mirajane.

"Sadly, we can't but we know it's gonna happen." Smirked Mirajane.

"Anyways." Laxus said as Mirajane pulled up the database that was projecting behind her. She typed in a few things before a face came up. A man with blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye. He didn't really look like a crook but you never know with appearances."This is Jellal H. Fernandez. He is a criminal wanted for reasons we are not allowed to tell you and he has one of our ''sleeping'' operatives in his hands. We need you to go undercover as a married couple that has moved into this community for a fresh start. Find out what in the world is going on and report back to us."

"Okay." I replied As we both left the room.

"We should talk." she said to me after we left the room.

"Yeah..." I replied to her.

We sat silently in the car on our way to Magnolia's Finest restaurant, Golden City.

"Here is your table." The waiter said showing us to our seats near the top flight near the window. It was 4:30 now and the city looked fantastic. We sat there in cold silence for a few minutes before I finally said to her. "How have you been?" She shivered probably from my voice and said " I-I'm good."

The waiter from earlier came back with our food. I took a bite out of my Omelet. And she had a turkey sandwich.

"I heard from Juvia you got shot." She said out of nowwhere catching me off guard.

"Oh that? The bullet wasn't a big deal it just grazed my shoulder that's all." I replied hoping she wouldn't see right through me like she usually did.

"You're lying." She replied without hesitation. **dang it**.

"You could always see right through me, Lucy... I'm sorry"

"For what?" She asked but we both knew that she knew what I was talking about.

"You know what I mean, Lucy."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What do you think about the story guys? I need reviews :3 and this is the third update in one day haha you guys are lucky I love you. By the way I'm a 13 year old Male and this is the first story I am writing that I have any intention to finish.**

* * *

"Don't." She interrupted "Can we talk about that later?"

"Luce we both know this." I gestured between us, "Is going to cause a few complications."

"A few?" She raised an eyebrow. "Natsu this is a complication, and right now-"

"We need to solve it."

"No." She said firmly. "I'd rather take chances with the complications, because right now, I just can't, okay?

Before she could get up I grabbed her wrist. She looked up from my hand to my eyes.

"Lucy I get that you're still angry about-"

"I'm not angry, Natsu. Our relationship has always been somewhat complicated. That night proves it." We looked at each other not one of us willing to back down.

"Yes you are" I insisted.

"No I'm not." She countered.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

This continued for a good half hour before we had to call a truce because Mirajane overheard us over the phone when Juvia called Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later.

"NATSU!" I could distantly hear her screaming around the mansion. I think I know what she's mad about.I rushed down the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO MIX THE COLORS IN WITH THE WHITES!?" She was holding onto one of her favorite and expensive white blouses that were now stained in pink.

"12 or 13 times?" I replied to her fearfully as she looked up at me over the stairs that led to the second floor "Exactly, if we're a married couple, I can't be wearing a stained blouse for tomorrow's party!"

"Well we're not married, and you can always buy new clothes." I pointed out as she retorted while holding up her left hand with a 3 carat diamond ring that Mirajane forced me to give to Lucy on her ring finger. "We are married on this assignment. I can't keep buying new clothes every time you ruin them. Natsu. I do have a rent to pay. So what do you have from Mirajane?"

I went down the stairs warily still cautious of her anger. "We have new information on our target Jellal H. Fernandez.

"Good." She nodded before looking at me once more. "Now go put some clothes on, it'd be terrifying and scarring if one of the neighborhood kids saw you in your underwear. I'd never hear the end of it from the girls." She said.

I sighed. "Whatever you say mother." I said as she grabbed a pillow that was on top of one of the many couches in the two story house and threw it straight at my head. I turned around grinning and said. "Oh is that a challenge I see Lucy?" I asked her.

She smirked and said "Maybe it is." Soon we engaged in a pillow fight that could top the world's record for most intense and she forgot all about the stained blouse. And it led to the masters bedroom when suddenly the doorbell rang as she got up from pinning me to the ground.

"I'll get it, meanwhile go and clean up the mess we made. I'm counting on you, Natsu" She said before running to get the door.

"Lucy, wait!" I shouted in disbelief that she'd make me clean all of this up. But it was too late she was already gone.

-To Lucy-

"Hey Erza." Lucy greeted at the front of the mansion. "How's it going with your husband?"

The scarlet haired woman in an orange sundress nodded. Lucy knew that the moment they met they would become instant friends."He's doing fine, here. Thanks for letting me use it."

She handed Lucy back the frying pan. "You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

-To Natsu-

"NATSU!" I could hear Lucy shouting for me to get down there before the food got cold. She went up the stairs but I was in the shower. She opened the door to the bedroom and asked "Natsu?"

"Lucy, I'm in the bathroom. Taking a shower. What do you need?" I asked her.

Hurry up and come downstairs the food is gonna get cold soon.I heard her sitting on the bed.

"Natsu, are you done with the shower?" She hollered at me from outside. "I'm on my way out." I stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel around my waist. I grinned as the blood rushed to her face and she immediately shrieked at me to put some clothes on.

"Okay." I yawned, she threw a book at me but I caught it. I ran out to put some clothes on before she threw another thing at me that was harder than a book.

After I got dressed I sat down at the table in front of her and asked "Luce do we really need to go to the party tomorrow?"

"Yes Natsu, we do. Everyone is going to be there and by the way I forgot to tell you it's gonna be a formal event." I pouted knowing that I had to go shopping for a suit.


End file.
